Pokémon Emerald: Prima's Official Strategy Guide
Pokémon Emerald: Prima's Official Strategy Guide is a guidebook for published by Prima Games in April 2005. Blurb It's a Team Aqua and Team Magma rematch! * Tips for collecting the 200 + 2 Pokémon to complete the Hoenn Pokédex * How to clear all 7 Battle Frontier arenas and get the Silver Symbols * Detailed walkthrough guides you through story mode * Maps cover every region, including all-new, as-yet-unexplored areas * Field, Battle, and Contest moves lists, plus Items list * How to play Pokémon Emerald with Pokémon Ruby ''and ''Pokémon Sapphire, Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen, and Pokémon Colosseum Trivia Errors * On page 8, the guide states that 's evolution is affected by the time of day. However, Wurmple's evolution is based on its personality value. ** Interestingly, in the Pokédex that the guide contains, the guide correctly states that Wurmple's evolutions are random on pages 120 and 121. ** On the same page, the guide states that Pokémon in "Egg Group 0" cannot produce eggs. However, the table contains many Pokémon that are genderless but can breed with Ditto. * On page 10, a tip states that breeding two of the same Pokémon will make the resulting Egg hatch faster. This only makes the eggs become available faster, and has no effect on hatching steps. * On page 19, the guide states that you can choose between the , the , or the . * On page 29, a note states that none of the three starter Pokémon can learn from HM01. However, Treecko can learn Cut via the HM. * On page 31, a tip recommends saving a Premier Ball that is received in Rustboro City, stating that this "strong" Poké Ball would be better off used on a rare Pokémon. The Premier Ball is no different from a normal in usage. * On page 35, Brawly's signature type is stated to be , and the recommended types to use against him are and . ** On page 36, his team overview shows that is pure Fighting-type; Meditite is actually Fighting/Psychic-type. * On page 44, Wattson's is listed as / ; Voltorb is actually a pure Electric-type Pokémon. ** On the same page, the guide states that Wattson has two Steel types, but he only has one: his . This count presumably incorrectly includes Voltorb. * On page 55, the maps of Meteor Falls are from . * On page 59, Flannery's is listed as pure ; Camerupt is actually Fire/ . * On page 87, Juan's is listed as pure ; Kingdra is actually Water/ . * On page 95, Glacia's second is listed as Water/Ice-type; Glalie is actually a pure Ice-type Pokémon. Interestingly, her first Glalie has the correct type. * On page 96, Wallace's is listed as Water-type; Tentacruel is actually Water/ . * On page 96, a tip for defeating Wallace states that all of his Pokémon are weak to Electric-type moves; however, his is immune to Electric-type moves and his takes neutral damage from Electric-type moves. * On page 104, Steven's Metagross is listed as level 58 instead of level 78. * In the Pokédex, which starts on page 114, there are multiple errors. ** Mudkip is stated to be Water/Ground-type; Mudkip is actually pure Water-type. ** is stated to be weak to Grass-type moves; Gyarados actually takes neutral damage from them. See also * Pokémon Emerald: Official Nintendo Player's Guide Category:Strategy guides